


Ad Astra

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad astra per aspera or that time where Mary is still James and Anne is still Anne and they're both still pirates only their seas are stars, just as unpredictable and heady as the sea, just as deep and dark and dangerous.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Anne Bonny and Mary Read, 'space western' pirates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra

At first she did it because it was her mother's idea and it's not like they lived in the safest of places after all and she wasn't legitimate and her mam was a widow – when the legitimate son died, it just made sense. And maybe when she got older (not that she's old now by any stretch) she just liked the freedom it gave her, being the son left behind by a known man, an eminent man even. All sorts of jobs going for a boy around a space port when she left home, too young by half but even though there were those who'd prey on anyone who looked vulnerable, the risks were still lower for a boy than a girl. So she called herself James Kidd (and anyone who called her Jim or Jimmy got a punch to the jaw, the knuckles of her right hand are crooked, never did set right but in fairness to herself she had a lot of faces to punch) and she was quick in a fight with a blade or a pistol, her wit quicker and sharper than anything else.  
  
Hazard of her double life.  
  
Of course there were eyes on her – she was always handsome but she was careful and it never caused trouble, least not with Rackham who used to just sigh and wave her off when the lasses he wanted made eyes at her. They invariably went to him too either after finding out that one James Kidd wasn't quite what they wanted or, more often than not, that they might as well make a night of it. But then Anne happened, sweet fiery Anne and Rackham being jealous at their friendship and more. Flirting was as natural as breathing and with Anne (or Anney, always Anney when they were leaning across the bar, so close they could kiss, daring the other with Rackham looking on) then it was practically a crime not to. It wasn't as if Mary – or James – was good at resisting the allure of crime, what with being a bloody pirate and all. But Anne was young and she already had to give Rackham a look out the side of her eye even if she doubted anyone could take advantage of Anne unless she was merely pretending. She'd teach Anne the ropes of just how to cut a man down with a ten yard stare, taught her how to hold her pistol properly and the first time Anne actually did kiss her when they were leaning across a bar and flirting with Rackham off getting some contract or other she broke the kiss, said she was very flattered – which was true – but that Anne was too young for her at least and that seemed to be that.  
  
After all, when the swaggering blond that strolled in and started flirting badly and blatantly, she allowed Mary to kiss her bloodied knuckles after she put him in his place, leaving his first mate to see him back to his ship. Named after a bird of all the stupid things.  
  
"Never learns does he Adéwalé?" She called over her shoulder as the pair left, Adéwalé laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"Friends are you?" Anne asked, wiping the blood off her knuckles with only a hint of a wince.  
  
"He's an arse. Good in a fight, he'd have your back. Probably _have you_ on your back an' all."  
  
They were laughing when Rackham returned, looking between them and Mary had never wanted to admit her secret quite so badly – before then, he'd let them off, believed that his mate wouldn't make a move on 'his' woman. After he was jealous even when their time spent together was completely innocent, far more innocent than him and Anne, not that that was her place to say and she'd never felt this stupid cocktail of overprotective jealousy before that simmered away on long nights in the stars, not helped any when Rackham brought Anne along because she was tired of life in the space port and serving drinks, she wanted to get involved and Mary couldn't decide if it was to keep an eye on her and anyone else who liked to flirt and make a move or if it was to send some sort of a message. Maybe both. Whatever it was, 'James' spent nights in a cabin with a bottle and throwing knives at the dartboard until the bloody thing fell apart and Anne came tumbling in one night.  
  
Or not quite tumbling. More like stamping. And swearing. Cheeks as red as her hair, unable to decide if she wanted her arms folded or planted on her hips, ranting and raving about this and that and the next thing and then there she was in Mary's lap. Older this time and purposeful and Mary's hands were around her waist and in her hair and it had ended with Anne on the bed, Mary between her trembling thighs. She'd seen the hurt when she'd pushed Anne's hands away, refusing to undress, the kiss goodnight before she sent her off to Rackham or to wherever she was going to sleep and guilt gnawed away at her. Anne didn't know and it was one thing just to lie, to say 'me name's James Kidd' and to dress in waistcoats and men's trousers and heavy boots, to bind what there was to bind and to flirt and cavort and act the lad. It was another to do that.  
  
But it was another to admit it and thankfully they were busy, on the run from the navy, chasing them from system to system, sacking what they could and shoving everyone into their escape pods unless they wanted to come with and she felt like her. She was avoiding Anne but there was plenty to do and nights were spent getting what sleep you could in case there was another ambush and chase through an asteroid field.  
  
"You've been avoiding me," Anne said – or spat really – one night when it was just them in the lounge, the rest all gone off to bed or to their duties. "I thought we were..." She hesitated, biting her lip and stealing the bottle Mary had been drinking from.  
  
"We're mates but you and Rackham – I'm his best mate Annie and you're-"  
  
"I'm Anne, same as you're James." (She'd mistaken the twinkle in Anne's eyes for something else and not what it turned out to be.)  
  
Mary groaned and swore, stealing the bottle back. "I should've told you this before, I've made a mess of this." Leaning over, she took hold of Anne's hands and wanted to kick herself when the younger woman looked so worried. "I should've told you this before, definitely _then_ -"  
  
"Oh for god's sake will you just spit it out James?"  
  
"I'm not a man, alright?"  
  
Anne sat quiet for a long time and the whole time Mary could feel her heart pounding. Then Anne snorted. Took a drink. Made a noise Mary didn't know what to call. Then her shoulders started shaking. Was she crying? She'd seen Anne cry before, once or twice and hadn't that been a bone of contention, Rackham 'too busy' to comfort the woman he supposedly loved but damn cross about James swooping in.  
  
"Annie..." She snorted again and looked up; true there were tears on Anne's face but she was _laughing_. "It's not a joke!"  
  
"Oh I know that! What d'you think I am? Innocent little convent maiden? Bugger that _James_ , you might've kept your kit on but there was something distinctly _lacking_!"  
  
Mary had laughed after that and let Anne drag her back to her cabin where Anne had stripped her slowly, swearing at laces and binding.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded." Anne had no right to look so innocent, kneeling between Mary's thighs with Mary against her own door, their positions reversed from last time. "But you can make it up to me after."  
  
After that...well it had all been easy. Anne was sharp and strong and good in a fight and Mary was still James to the world even if they told Rackham just because it was a laugh and because there was a gap between them getting together and them carrying out the grand plan of getting a ship of their own. Rackham had only been too happy to let them spend all that time together until they'd run off with his money, his weapons and half the crew.  
  
Now Mary wakes with Anne curled against her, contented smile on her face, both of them littered with bites and scratches, gazing up at the stars from the viewport above her.  
  
"Mary and Anne, scourge of the stars," she mutters under her breath, pressing a kiss to Anne's forehead when she grumbles at being woken. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Make me," Anne retorts before she yawns and stretches, rolling onto her back and kicking the covers off. " _Captain_."  
  
Mary would be a terrible captain if she didn't discipline her crew when challenged after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: I haven't actually played Black Flag because of time/money reasons but I've watched the Anne and Mary pirates and growing up I was obsessed with both of them so have a blend of the game, history and the necessary changes for a Firefly inspired space au where they sail the stars being awesome together.


End file.
